appropriate apprehension
by matchbookjealousy
Summary: my take on the events that took place at the Sadie Hawkins dance that made Blaine so apprehensive about going to Prom with Kurt. spoilers through 2x20 "Prom Queen". rated T for implied violence.


**hey readers! this oneshot is basically a description of what i think happened to Blaine and his [canon-ly unnamed] friend at the Sadie Hawkins dance. implied violence. a bit angsty. but overall, it ends well (or i think so anyway). **_ilatics _**alone indicate memories or mental images. **_'quotation'ed italics' _**indicate Blaine's internal voice (it's Blaine's POV, btw).****  
><strong>

**well, let me know what you think (via story review!)**

**happy reading!**

**~ matchbook**

* * *

><p>Something cold and wet on my cheek. I'm lying on something- but it's too hard to be my bed. My head is pounding lightly. I open my eyes.<p>

My vision in blurry at first, but when it finally clears, I see the ground, wet with rain, sprawled out before me. I can see a blurry bright light, probably ten yards or so away shining at me through the dark night.

'_Where am I?'_

My head starts to clear.

'_The dance. Wasn't that tonight?... Jake. He'd be waiting for me…'_

_Sitting on the benches outside by the school parking lot._

'_But the dance had been fine. We were waiting for… oh no…'_

_Jake getting punched in the face, but fighting back. Getting punched in the gut- I can't breathe. People are yelling._

I sit up, my head spinning. Jake is sitting up against the bench we'd been sitting on before, a foot or two away from me, with his arm cradled close to his body, blood on his face and hands, his head is lolled onto his shoulder.

I crawl over to him slowly. I touch his shoulder and he stirs.

"Jake. Wake up," I say as loudly as I can manage- which still isn't very loud.

"Blaine? What happened?" he murmurs in response, moaning quietly.

"We, uh- Jake, we- we got jumped- by some guys. I know they go to our school. I- I don't remember _who_ …," I explain, trailing off as my head starts throbbing painfully.

"How long have we been out here?" he asks, looking around. The wind blows past, making us both shiver.

I roll up my dirty coat sleeve to check my watch. 11:57 pm. We'd left around 11:40.

"I'll- uh- I'll call my dad, tell him what happened," he says tiredly, taking his cell phone out.

'_What will my mom say when she finds out I got into a fight? Oh god, what will my dad say? Probably "I told you so". But he loves me, right? I mean, he would care that I got hurt, right?' _

I'm not so sure now.

Jake returns his phone to his pocket and stands, keeping his injured arm close to his body as he does so.

"He's on his way. He wants to take us to the ER. And he's calling your mom and dad too."

He puts his good hand out for me and I take it and start to stand.

The world tilts to the right. I start to fall forward, and suddenly I'm vomiting - more painfully than I ever have before. I feel Jake's arm around my waist - holding me up, I assume.

There's a buzzing in my ears and my vision goes blurry again. I feel like I'm falling…

* * *

><p>My head hurts, but not badly. I can feel scratchy sheets under my fingertips.<p>

White light blinds me for a moment when I open my eyes.

A hospital. I'm on a cushy hospital bed, propped up slightly by pillows.

"Blaine."

I look up to see my mom sitting at my bedside with a watery smile on her face. My dad is standing next to her, looking pissed, but sad too.

"Hey," I whisper, my throat dry.

"We've talked with the administration at your school, Blaine. We're looking for a different school for you. There's a private school a little while away, if you're okay with that. They have a zero tolerance no-bullying policy, which, I _wish_ wasn't _necessary_, but…" my dad explains solemnly, trailing off.

I nod. "What about Jake? Is he okay?"

"Jake's fine, sweetie. His left wrist is broken, and he has a black eye, a few bruised ribs, and some cuts and bruises, but other than that, he's physically fine," his mom says.

"Is he transferring schools too?"

"I don't know, B," his dad answers, sighing.

An hour later, I go home with my parents. I leave a message on Jake's phone, hoping he's doing okay.

* * *

><p>I decide to transfer to Dalton Academy- the school my dad had been referring to when we were talking at the hospital. I'm nervous about the work load, and not making friends, but I know I'm way better off there than here, so I start there a few weeks later, when they come back to school after their mid-winter break.<p>

* * *

><p>It takes some adjusting, but I get used to Dalton Academy eventually. It's weird staying in a dorm with two other guys, and the courses move a bit faster, but I get used to it after a few weeks. I join their choir group, The Warblers, and soon make friends there. The group is a bit formal if you ask me, but I think I'm starting to fit in with them.<p>

* * *

><p>By my junior year, after a full year at Dalton, I finally fit in here. I have friends, I get solos for a lot of The Warblers' performances, I'm getting good grades, and I just feel really happy with my life.<p>

And then life somehow got even better. I met this boy last week. His name is Kurt. …

* * *

><p><strong>so? thoughts? <strong>

**the review button is directly below this A/N! why not take advantage of its ever-convenient locale and give some feedback? **

**no, really! to quote the awesome and talented Snakequeen_in_Norway, "**And I'll let you in on a little secret, although intellectually we (authors) know that favorites & alerts actually show more liking & dedication to the story than reviews do, emotionally reviews are a **_**lot**_** more gratifying." ****

****so, if you are going to favorite, please review as well! thank you!****

****~ matchbook jealousy ^^  
><strong>**


End file.
